


Just a Little Bit of Spice

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Spanking, ball play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tells Rodney about something he’d like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit of Spice

**Author's Note:**

> telesilla asked for “How about John/Rodney, kink(s) of your choice, something John has always wanted but Rodney's never done. Rodney's worried about it but turns out to love doing it to John. “ I hope this suits.

Sex with John had been good, but then again, sex with John was _always_ good. He was terrific in bed, and it made Rodney wonder why they’d waited to get together. It was a mystery that might never be solved.

He feathered his fingers through John’s hair and idly asked him, “Is there anything you’d like to do in bed that we haven’t tried? You know by now that I’d be willing to try just about anything.”

“Nah, it’s all good,” John said, and Rodney almost believed him, except the thin thread of tension that ran through his shoulders, the miniscule tightening and releasing of the muscles there.

“There is something, isn’t there?” he asked. “Something you don’t want to tell me.”

“Let it be, Rodney,” John said, and Rodney knew that tone of voice. John wasn’t going to talk about whatever it was until and unless he was damn good and ready.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he said anyway, wanting to make that clear. John’s shoulders just got tighter, and Rodney said, “Fine. We’ll drop it.”

The tension lessened, though it didn’t disappear entirely, and John said, “Thank you.” Rodney could tell that he meant it, and there was a little part of him that wondered if John would ever tell him what it was that he wanted.

He continued to stroke through John’s hair until his soft snores told him that John had fallen asleep. Only then did he relax enough to follow him down.

***

He worked hard to not let his curiosity show on his face the next few days. He really, _really_ wanted to know what had so discomfited John that he’d basically told Rodney to shut up.

But he knew that John would only relax around him if Rodney didn’t push it. So he didn’t. He didn’t ask again, even though they spent every spare moment together. He didn’t so much as give John a curious glance.

Three days in, and Rodney’s silence on the subject apparently was having an affect on John, who fidgeted all the way through dinner and a movie with Ronon, Teyla, Kannan, and Tegan. It was almost funny, since John kept glancing at Rodney, and then back at the screen, which he stared blankly at.

After the movie ended, they made their way back to their quarters, with Rodney making casual conversation about the movie. It was clear that John hadn’t paid the slightest bit of attention, as Rodney was just making shit up, and John was nodding as though it actually made sense.

“And then, when the tower blew up, I thought the special effects were superb,” he said as the door slid open, only to be silenced by John’s mouth on his, with a level of desperation they usually only reached when one of them had nearly been killed, again.

When John turned his head to break the kiss, he was panting. Well, to be fair, so was Rodney. But there was a lot of nervousness in John’s softly murmured, “Fuck me.”

Rodney tried to meet John’s eyes, but he failed since John kept his face turned to the side. “Hey, come on,” he said. “John, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just... I really want you to fuck me,” John said, still not meeting his eyes. Rodney paused, not sure what to do. It wasn’t like John didn’t usually bottom, and he’d always been an enthusiastic participant.

Rodney decided that all he could do was take John at his word. He ran one of his hands up John’s back to the back of his head and turned it, leaning up till their lips met again.

There was still some of the desperation there, but when Rodney whispered, “Of course I’ll fuck you,” against John’s lips, John relaxed somewhat. They kissed for a few more moments before John backed up and pulled off his shirt.

Unbuttoning his own shirt, Rodney watched John as he stripped down eagerly. He was still trying to get his boots off when John threw himself on the bed, grabbing the lube on the way down and spreading his legs.

When John slicked up his fingers, and slid one into his hole, Rodney nearly fell over. Fuck, that was hot. All Rodney could do was avert his eyes and try to get naked as fast as possible, because otherwise he’d just stand there and stare.

By the time he’d kicked aside his pants and climbed onto the bed, plastering himself up against John’s side and searching out his mouth again, John had two fingers up his ass. He moaned loudly.

Rodney reached down and gave John a quick stroke, and then further back, sliding one of his fingers inside John, his finger tangling with John’s inside him. It was so hot that Rodney could barely stand it.

They fingered John until he started to relax, and then John pulled his fingers out, taking Rodney’s with him. “Fuck me,” he said again.

Rodney picked up the lube, only to have John take it away from him. He squeezed the tube too hard and ended up with far too much, but he didn’t say anything or wipe his hand off. He just spread it over Rodney’s cock, making him whimper at the first touch to his overheated cock.

He bit his lip to focus himself and keep himself from coming right away. Pushing John’s hand away, he shifted back and pushed on John’s shoulder until John apparently realized what he wanted and turned on his side, his back to Rodney.

Rodney pushed on his leg until he pulled his knee up towards his chest, and then Rodney lined up his cock with John’s entrance. Pressing firmly, he pushed past the ring of muscle and started to sink in slowly.

John tried to push back, but Rodney stopped him with a hand on his hip. “Slow, John,” he said.

“Rodney - “ John said pleadingly, but Rodney just continued to press in with agonizingly slowness. He was torturing himself as much as John, but he couldn’t go fast, not with John acting so strangely.

“Shh,” Rodney said, as he finally pressed in balls-deep. “Relax, John. Just feel.”

John’s hair brushed against Rodney’s face when he nodded, and he took a deep breath and released it slowly. As he let it out, the muscles in his back slowly released, and Rodney rewarded him with another thrust.

This position wasn’t good for hard thrusting, but was amazing for a long, slow, fuck, which is what Rodney wanted. He was hoping that if he took his time, John might be able to tell him what he was so upset about.

He reached around John’s hip, and took his hard cock in hand, stroking it slowly and firmly, in time to each thrust. John started panting, air moving through him like a bellows, and the sound of it turned Rodney on even further.

“Please, please, please,” John said, each word blending into the next, and what could Rodney do except give John what he apparently wanted? He sped up a little, stroked John’s cock a little harder, and as his own orgasm approached, he bit down on John’s neck, hard enough to bruise.

John cried out, and his cock jerked in Rodney’s hand, as warm fluid spattered his wrist. His body clenched down tight around Rodney, pulling his orgasm out forcefully, and he pushed in as deep as he could get, to empty himself into John.

They stayed connected as long as possible, Rodney only sliding free when he’d softened almost all the way. They both groaned at the loss.

Rodney tried to get John to turn back over and face him, only to have John refuse. “John?” he said softly. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, kind of?”

“So just tell me already,” Rodney said.

“I lied,” John said. “There is something I’d like to try.”

“Oh, is that all this is?” Rodney said, immediately regretting the words when John tensed back up. “Hey, none of that. I just meant that I promised I wouldn’t get upset. Will you tell me now?”

John nodded. “You know I like rough sex...” he said.

Rodney thought to himself that that was an understatement. From the very beginning, John hadn’t made a secret of the fact that he _loved_ it when Rodney held him down during sex, fucking him hard and fast. “Right. So this has something to do with that?”

“You could say that,” John said. “Sometimes, when I’m being fucked hard, I like to be,” his voice trailed off, saying something so quietly that Rodney could barely hear him speaking, much less what he’d said.

“Come on, John. Just spit it out.”

“I like to be _hurt_ ,” John said quickly, and Rodney nearly swallowed his tongue. Of everything he thought that John might want, pain beyond the occasional bite hadn’t been on that list.

He had apparently tensed up, because John was pulling away, looking nervously over his shoulder at Rodney. “Rodney?” he said. “You can just forget it if you don’t want to do it.”

“Did I say that?” Rodney said, trying to relax his shoulders. “No, I did not. So just - I’ve never had a partner with that particular kink before, so just give me a minute.”

John didn’t relax, but he quit trying to pull away, so Rodney counted that as a win. He couldn’t think about this looking at John so anxious and upset, so he closed his eyes for moment.

Thankfully, John didn’t say anything. Instead he just lay there in Rodney’s arms, taking deep breaths. Rodney knew that pain wasn’t an uncommon kink, and that given John’s personality, it probably shouldn’t have surprised him.

But hurting John? Could he do that? Opening his eyes, he said, “How? I mean, how do you like being hurt?”

John took another deep breath and turned so that he didn’t have to look at Rodney. He was speaking more to the pillow than to Rodney when he said, “Just about any way you can think of. You can spank me, or pinch my nipples, or squeeze my balls, or... well, you’re creative. I’m sure that you can think of something.”

“Probably,” Rodney said distractedly. He was overwhelmed with the image of John hurting, John in pain, which was something that he’d seen far too often over the last few years. “Can I think about it?” he asked, not wanting to jump to his first instinct, which was to refuse outright.

“Yeah, of course,” John said. “If that’s what you want.”

He started to sit up, only to stop when Rodney tightened his arms. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I thought... I might give you some space?”

“What, have you suddenly become stupid?” Rodney asked. “You stay here, in our bed. I told you that I wouldn’t think less of you for anything you wanted, and I meant that.”

John sighed and quit struggling to get away. “If you’re sure?” He sounded so scared that it was all Rodney could do not to promise to do what he asked, regardless of how he felt about it.

“I’m sure,” was all he said. Finally, John turned over to face him, tucking his face into Rodney’s neck and breathing deep.

Rodney lay awake for a long time thinking, long after John had started with soft snores. He fell asleep still wondering if he could give John what he wanted.

***

By unspoken agreement, nothing was said in the light of day, and there was nothing rough that night - just a couple of slow blowjobs that were exactly what Rodney wanted.

As they fell into their usual post-coital position, with John pillowed on Rodney’s arm, Rodney asked, “Why?”

John seemed to be expecting the question, because he didn’t ask what the hell Rodney was talking about. He just said, “It lets me get out of my head. Stop thinking. Does it really matter?”

“I guess not,” Rodney said. “I just... I don’t _understand_. How can you want pain? Don’t you get enough in your daily life?”

“It’s not the same thing at all. It’s all about control. I like that I don’t have to be strong, or keep command. I can let all my reactions be right there, on the surface. I never get to react freely in my real life. Everything is all about being ‘The Military Commander of Atlantis.’ This lets me forget that for a little while.” Rodney could _hear_ the capital letters implicit in his tone.

“I guess I can understand that,” Rodney said, even that he didn’t really. “I’ll figure something out.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to,” John said. “It’s just something I like. It’s not like it’s mandatory or anything.”

“No, I told you anything and I meant it. It’s just taking a little while for me to wrap my brain around it.”

John just nodded, his hair rubbing against Rodney’s arm.

***

Rodney couldn’t get it out of his head the next day. On the one hand, he wanted to give John what he needed. On, the other, he couldn’t wrap his head around deliberately hurting John. And what if he did it wrong? Hurt John too much, or not enough?

Okay, start with the basics. John had suggested spanking. Rodney could handle that. It was a low-key kink, and it would be easy enough to find a good level with that, Rodney thought. He could just start soft, and work his way harder.

He shied away from the thought of hurting John’s balls - his were so sensitive he couldn’t imagine hurting John’s. But pinching his nipples? He could probably do that.

By the time Rodney gave up on pretending to work, it was lunchtime, and he went off to the mess. He didn’t really expect to see John, since he normally ate later, but somehow he wasn’t surprised to see him sitting with Teyla and Ronon. Rodney got his tray and went to join them.

They engaged in small talk over lunch, and by the time Rodney had gotten to his Jell-O, Teyla and Ronon had excused themselves. John glanced at Rodney and then looked away, almost like he was ashamed.

That seemed to finalize his decision. He was going to do it. “So, what do you have planned for this afternoon?” he asked. Rodney hoped that John could take the time off. He knew that if he had the rest of the day to worry at it, he’d be likely to talk himself out of it.

John arched an eyebrow, but all he said was, “Nothing major. Why? Do you need my help with something?”

“Um, not really. But it’s Saturday and I’m tired. I thought we might take the afternoon off.”

John’s other eyebrow joined the first in his hairline. “You want to take the afternoon off? Are you feeling all right?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling fine,” Rodney said, knowing that he sounded testy, but given that he’d made up his mind, any delay was frustrating. “If you don’t want to, all you have to do is say no.”

“I didn’t say that,” John said. HIs eyes never left Rodney’s as he raised his hand to the radio in his ear. “Lorne? Yeah, you’re in charge. I’m taking the afternoon off. Don’t bother me until eight tomorrow morning, unless the city is under attack.”

Rodney swallowed with a suddenly dry throat. Still meeting John’s eyes, he called Zelenka and told him that he was in charge as well, and then stood up. “Shall we?” he asked.

They didn’t touch as they walked down the hallway to their rooms. Rodney didn’t know why John didn’t touch him, but he knew that he wasn’t touching John because he didn’t want to betray how nervous he was.

The door slid open, and then closed behind them, and he found himself staring at John. It was like the first time they had kissed - neither one wanting to make the first move, both of them knowing that the move was going to eventually be made.

Shaking his head at himself, he stepped forward, grabbed John by the shirtfront and hauled him in for a kiss. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was all about claiming and taking, and John just melted into it.

He kissed John until he was breathless, and then he kissed him some more, until he was panting into John’s mouth. He thought about trying to rip John’s shirt off of him, but he knew that he was no match for the tensile strength of cotton, so he pushed John away and said, “Take your clothes off.”

John’s eyes went even darker, and he licked his lips before moving to obey. Rodney watched as he pulled his t-shirt off, and then turned his attention to getting out of his own clothes without strangling himself with his shirt or tripping over his pants.

John was naked before Rodney, and when Rodney looked back up, John was standing at parade rest, arms folded behind his back. The position thrust out John’s nipples, and Rodney knew that John was silently asking for him to play with them.

He could do this. John wanted it. It was different than the bad guys hurting John. Reaching out, he took one of John’s nipples between his fingers and twisted it, just past the point of comfort.

John sucked in a breath, and Rodney pulled back, mortified. He’d already screwed this up. Only John was saying, “So good. More?”

This time he pinched both nipples and twisted them until he cringed in sympathetic pain. But John didn’t pull away or say stop. Instead he groaned like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He twisted them back the other way, then decided to up the ante. Taking a step closer, he bent down and bit at John’s nipple, alternating sucking kisses with sharp bites. When he pulled away, John’s nipple was red and sore looking, but John looked like he was in heaven.

Rodney pinched down on John’s nipples again, and tugged him towards the bed with the grip he had. John hesitated, as if he wanted to make it hurt more, and then followed.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he patted his lap. “Lie down?” he said, hating how unsure he sounded, but John more than made up for it with his eagerness to stretch out, ass centered in Rodney’s lap, his hard cock bumping up against his thighs.

Rodney rubbed his hand over John’s ass, stroking the skin firmly. God, he loved John’s ass. Lifting his hand, he brought it down just hard enough to make a low smacking sound. John looked back over his shoulder at Rodney and said, “C’mon, Rodney. I can take more.”

“That may be, but let me work up to it, all right?”

John sighed and turned back around. Rodney would have laughed at how disgruntled he sounded if Rodney wasn’t so nervous.

Nevertheless, he brought his hand down harder, this time hard enough to leave a faint white hand print that swiftly turned pink. “That’s better,” John said, his voice even, but his hips bucked, like he was trying to get a deeper touch.

Rodney did it again, and again, and again, spreading it out so that John’s ass started to turn a uniform shade of pink. John was moaning, and he could feel John’s cock, hard and leaking between his thighs, and that told him more than the sounds that John was enjoying it.

He started to put a bit more force behind it. It was amazing - John wasn’t exactly a shrinking violet in bed, but he’d always been controlled. This wasn’t control. This was the exact opposite, with John begging and pushing up into Rodney’s hand as if he couldn’t help himself.

Every slap of Rodney’s hand to his ass brought a fresh set of sounds, and Rodney couldn’t help it - he started to really spank John, hard enough that his ass started to turn red.

When Rodney’s hand landed at the place where John’s ass met his thigh, John cried out. “Yeah, there. Harder, please, Rodney.”

John was going nuts, bucking up into Rodney’s hand, grinding down into his lap, and Rodney wanted to do anything he could to intensify that. So he slid the hand that wasn’t busy beating John’s ass under his chest, finding and pinching a nipple hard.

John’s begging changed words. Now he was begging, “Please fuck me. Please, Rodney, need your cock. Want to come with your cock in me.”

That meshed perfectly with what Rodney wanted - seeing John writhe and moan was never not going to be hot as fuck, regardless of the cause - and his cock was aching with the need to be inside John’s body.

Releasing John’s nipple, he stopped spanking him and said, “You’re going to have to get up, John.”

Rodney was impressed with how fast John moved - he went from being sprawled across Rodney’s lap to on his hands and knees on the bed in the matter of seconds. Rodney stood up, and went to the drawer to grab the lube.

He squeezed out a little bit into his palm, and smeared it haphazardly over his cock. Then he dropped the tube and climbed up on the bed, settling behind John and lining his cock up with John’s hole. “Is this okay?” he asked, unbearably excited about the idea of just _taking_ John, hard and deep.

“Quit asking and get in me already,” John growled, and Rodney started to push in. It was tight, and he had to pause once he got the head in, because otherwise he was going to come right then.

John said, “Rodney,” in a warning tone of voice, and Rodney had to reply, “Wait unless you want this over now?”

Heaving a sigh, John shook his head. As soon as Rodney thought he could keep from coming in the next two seconds, he started to push in again.

He was surprised when John started to push back, taking him faster than he’d ever have dared to go on his own. “John,” he cried, grabbing at his hips.

But John just dropped his head and groaned. “So good,” he said. “Rodney, it hurts so good.”

Rodney couldn’t stop the whimper at John’s words. Wanting to make it even better for John, he reached an arm around John’s chest and pulled him up, kneeling up at the same time, so that John was in his lap with his legs spread wide.

He started twisting and pinching one of John’s nipples, while his other hand dropped to the soft skin of John’s inner thigh, slapping it lightly. “Ride me,” he said, directly in John’s ear.

John shivered and obeyed, raising and lowering himself in a slow undulating wave. As a reward, Rodney slapped him again and again, putting a little more force behind each impact.

John was moaning steadily, and when Rodney stopped slapping him long enough to run his thumb over the head of John’s dick, he found it dripping wet. “Rodney, please,” John begged.

“Please, what?” he asked. He’d never heard John this out of control before, and it was making his stomach do all sorts of good twisty things. If it got him more of _this_ , he thought he could do anything.

“Squeeze my - squeeze my balls. Please. It’d hurt so _good_.”

The thought made Rodney wince internally, but it was clear that John wanted it, wanted it a _lot_ , so Rodney cautiously cupped John’s balls in his hand and started to squeeze.

John cried out inarticulately, and started to move faster. Rodney rewarded him with a tighter squeeze, one that he knew would have him screaming in pain, and all it got him was a groan of, “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Rodney couldn’t believe how good this was. His balls were drawn up as tight as John’s and all he wanted to do was come his brains out. But he wanted, no, needed to make John come first.

So he let up the pressure just a little bit, on both balls and nipple, and said, “John, are you ready for more?”

John nodded frantically, still moving at a hard pace, and Rodney pinched his nipple with one hand and wrapped the other around John’s balls. Waiting until John seemed to be a fever pitch; he brutally twisted his abused nipple and compressed his balls hard.

He screamed, freezing in place. Rodney would have thought he’d gone too far, but John’s ass was clenching down tight around him, and he could feel wetness dripping down his hand from John’s release.

Rodney bit his lip as John melted in his arms, whimpering. Rodney released his grip, and tried to hold back the urge to just push John over on his face and fuck him hard. He wasn’t going to be that kind of bastard, but it was hard.

“You okay?” he said, as John relaxed bonelessly.

“Fuck, yeah,” said John. Then he clenched tight around Rodney’s still-hard dick, and said, “You need to come?”

“Dumb question,” Rodney said through gritted teeth. “I’m really fucking close.”

“Okay.” John started to move again, riding Rodney’s cock.

Rodney groaned, and gripped John’s hips, guiding him into a slightly faster pace. He was so close he could taste it. “Just a little more,” he groaned out. “Just a little, fuck, there.” His orgasm washed through him, muscles clenching and nerves firing, intense as all hell. HIs vision flashed white as he pulled John down hard on his cock, shooting deep inside him.

When he finally thought he could move without passing out, he eased John forward and off his cock, pushing him forward so that he’d lie down. Grabbing a few tissues off the nightstand, he cleaned them both up, and then lay down, curling around John’s back.

“Was that what you wanted?” he asked cautiously.

“God, yes,” John said. “It was _fantastic_. Did you - do you think it’s something you’d want to do again?”

“I think I could manage that,” Rodney said after a moment’s thought. “It was a little scary how much I liked it, actually.”

“I’m sorry,” John said, his voice smaller than normal. “I don’t mean for you to - “

“No, no, no. It’s fine. It’s just - I’m thirty-nine years old. Don’t you think I’d have figured this out before now? That I like doing this kind of stuff, I mean?” Rodney hoped that he was explaining himself well enough.

“Maybe it’s because it’s me?” John asked.

“Maybe. I certainly trust you, and maybe that extends to trusting that you know what you really like.” Rodney felt stupid saying that, but it was true. He’d been trusting John with his life for a long time, and this was just another facet of that.

“I trust you too, or I wouldn’t have asked,” John said. “So, next time, you think you’ll be able to try some new things. I was thinking maybe a belt - “

“Let’s let your ass recover before we talk about me beating it again,” Rodney said with a chuckle. “But we will definitely talk about it.”

“Good,” John said.

Rodney gathered him in close, and closed his eyes. Maybe he’d see if John liked being tied down next time. That could be good too.


End file.
